For some devices there may be a considerable delay in the power up process. In certain circumstances this can be the order of minutes and can be frustrating for a user. In addition, a device can provide different states of power off. These states enable or not the memories, the core routines and the peripherals of the device.
The ability for a device to be held in a “sleep” mode is known in a number of fields. In these situations the device is held in a “sleep” mode and can be awoken by an appropriate command or button press. However in these circumstances where a “sleep” mode is utilised, there are no intelligent considerations being made.